Truth Or Dare, Axel Style
by InMyWorldTheSkyIsRed
Summary: Axel had invited his friends over to his house every weekend for years, and every week, he'd fail in getting Roxas in bed with him every time. But this time, Demyx and Zexion helped that process along a bit. Rated for lemon. Akuroku/Zemyx


**Truth or Dare**

It was saturday night at Axel's house. The annual night, where every week, the four teens gathered for, well, anything. Playing video games, interventions, or just plain hanging out. But this, my friends, was quite a special saturday. This was the night they'd all agreed to play truth or dare.

"Alrighty then! Let's get started!" Axel said enthusiasticly, clapping his hands together.

Roxas sighed, "Let's get it over with then..." he muttered, not liking the game at all.

No matter what you picked, you'd always get hurt. Either physically, being dare, or mentally, being truth. And he hated being forced into playing this stupid game. _'At least we're not playing Say Uncle...then it'd always be pain...'_ he thought.

Demyx had suckered Zexion into playing, using the 'If you don't, I'll cry' card. Zexion never could resist that one. He didn't like seeing the mulleted blond cry. It made his chest clench. So he'd agreed to play and Demyx hugged him, literally squeeling in joy, making the shorter boy blush.

Demyx and Zexion were together if you hadn't already caught the message or are too dense to get it.

Roxas still rejected every attempt Axel made though, dispite all of his badgering, Roxas kept strong and stubborn. But that was all about to change.

"Who's going first?" Zexion asked, wanting to get it over with just as much as Roxas did.

"Oh, Ohhhh~! I'll go!" Demyx offered, raising his hand as if he were asking a question in a second grade class room. He looked around at each of the others' faces before choosing Roxas.

"Roxy, truth or dare?" he asked. Roxas sighed, "Truth I guess..." he murmured. That made Demyx frown. He'd had a good dare in mind too. He thought of a question to ask, pondering over which one.

"Hmnnnnn...Oh! Are you a virgin Roxas?" he asked, leaning in expectantly. Roxas paled, "Wh-What?" he gulped. "Are you a virgin?" Demyx repeated. "U-Uhhhhh...Yeah. I am. But isn't that a little too personal Dem?" he asked. Demyx giggled, "Nothing's 'Too personal' in truth or dare!" he chortled.

Roxas caught a glint in Axel's cat-like eyes from the corner of his own cerulean ones and he could swear he'd licked his lips.

Roxas glanced around, knowing it was now his turn. "Umm...Zexion, truth or dare?" he asked the slate haired boy.

"Truth." he replied instantly.

Roxas already had a question in mind, and he was just dieing to know the answer.

"Have you and Demyx had sex yet?"

Zexion groaned and hid his face behind his hands, muttering a small, "Yes".

Demyx giggled, "Your turn Zexy~!" he said cheerfully, prodding the boy.

"Axel, truth or dare?" he asked without lifting his head. "Dare." he replied, smirking. Zexion looked up from his hands, his cheeks still burning somewhat, and grinned evilly. He was known for his nasty dares and Axel knew it. They always had this sort of mini game within the game to see if Axel could width-stand Zexion's dares. It spiced it up a bit.

"I dare you to strip down to your boxers, while dancing, singing Pretty I'm So Pretty." Zexion said. Axel chortled, "Sure, this'll be fun." he said, standing and walking to his CD player. He found the disk and put it in the slot, closing the door. Roxas buried his face in his hands, not likeing the dare. He didn't want to see him strip! Well, actually, he secretly did. But he didn't want to admit it, especialy infront of the others.

The song began to play and Axel began to sing, dancing as if he were in a strip club, and slowly taking his black tank top off. His voice made Roxas look up to see his bare chest. It was surprisingly melodic and nice, though slightly raspy.

Demyx was laughing so hard his face was turning red and he fell back. Zexion watched with an annoyed look in his eyes. He obviously wasn't happy about his dare having basicly no effect on the red-head.

Soon the song was almost over and, as promised, Axel was now in his boxers (They were black with flames crawling up each leg, which the entire group found highly amusing, seeing as the red-head was a renowned pyro.) . Roxas' face was red as his secret crush's hair and his mouth was now a gaping maw.

Once the song was over, he walked back and sat right next to Roxas, not even bothering to put his clothes back on. Axel immediatly looked to Demyx when he was told to pick someone to dare or truth, since he hadn't been asked yet.

It never really mattered what he picked with Demyx. He would never be fazed, always wide open on his thoughts.

"Truth or Dare, Dem?" he asked. He really wanted to ask Roxas, but it was his (unspoken and unwritten) duty to make sure everyone got asked in the first round. "Hmmm...dare!" he giggled.

"Okay then...I dare you to...Yell 'I like purple monkey butts!' out my front window." he said, comming up with the first random thing that popped into his mind. Demyx grinned and stood, running to the front window and opening it so he could be heard, and shouting, "I LIKE PURPLE MONKEY BUTTS!" out the window.

He quickly closed the window and sat back down next to Zexion, laughing histarically.

Demyx scanned around the room for someone to truth or dare and his eyes landed on Zexion, of course. "Ohhh Zexy~" he called. "Oh, no. You will no-" he began to protest, before being cut off by Demyx abruptly yelling, "Truth or dare?" . It was another rule in their version that, once the question was uttered, you couldn't change your mind about the person you picked.

Zexion groaned, "Truth..." he mumbled.

Demyx pouted at his second choice of truth, but asked his question anyways, "If I _really _ turned you on, would you have sex with me? I mean, here and now?" he asked, leaning in and licking his neck seductivly, causing the younger to shudder. "Y-Yeah..." he whispered.

Demyx seemed delighted at the answer, rewarding him with a kiss on the cheek. Roxas rolled his eyes. Axel merely stared with an amused look.

"A-Axel, truth or dare?" he asked, trying to compose himself. Axel smirked, "Dare." he replied. So the mini game began again. "I dare you to moon the people out the window." he said.

Axel got up, no words spoken and mooned the couple walking past. He earned a few disgusted looks and speedier walking, then pulled his pants back up, walking back to the group. He gave Zexion a look that said, 'That all you got?' before his eyes found a certain spiky haired blond with cerulean blue eyes. "Roxy, truth or dare...?" he asked softly, almost seductivly.

Roxas flushed a deep pink, "U-Uh...dare...?" he asked, not wanting to look like a wuss infront of his crush.

Axel's eyes lit up mischeviously, "I dare you to come with me to my bedroom and let me sex you up..."

It felt like the world had stopped spinning, like time had stood still, just for a moment. He couldn't deny the dare, or else one of the other players could team up with the asker, which was Axel in this case, and come up with an even worse dare. Another rule in their version.

A chorus of childish "Ohhhhhhhh~~~~~!" 's had floated up from where Zexion and Demyx were sitting. Sure Zexion was a bit of a prude, but he could have a little fun once in a while.

"O-Okay..." he said, allowing himself to be pulled to his bare feet by the pyro and guided towards a room in the back. '_YES YES YES~! I've finally got him! YEAHHHHH!'_ Axel thought, hiding his excitment behind his usual smirk.

They walked into the room and Axel closed the door behind them. The room was painted a nice crimson red with a hardwood floor and white borders. The furniture was black. Axel turned to Roxas and his smirk grew. He began to walk toward the shorter blond, making said blond back up until he tripped over the bed and fell back onto it.

"Just relax. It's not as bad as you think. I'll go easy on you." Axel said soothingly. "Get comfy."

Roxas did just that, he got comftorable and Axel got on top of him, straddling the boy. He leaned down and kissed Roxas passionetly and Roxas was surprised at first.

But...he liked it. He like the way Axel's lips caressed his own, the heat, that sensation in his stomach. He liked it. And he wanted more. He leaned into the kiss.

Now it was Axel's turn to be surprised. He wasn't going to argue or anything, but it was unexpected. He shrugged it off and prodded his lips with his tongue.

Roxas was confused. Did he want him to open his mouth? He figured that was what he wanted, so he did.

Axel's tongue began to swirl around Roxas' tongue and he tried to mimic his actions, repressing a small moan. Axel began to pull away, earning him a small grunt from Roxas. Axel began licking Roxas's neck and kissing little butterfly kisses up and down his jaw. Roxas made a small, cute little noise and Axel could feel his stomach get hotter.

He bit down on a sensitive part on the nape of his neck and Roxas squeaked, pulling away and holding a hand to his neck, then taking it away to reveal a little bit of blood. He found that he liked that too, so he tilted his head to the side, allowing Axel more flesh to attack.

Soon Axel began to remove Roxas' shirt, to reveal perfect, milky skin underneath. Axel had to bite his lip to keep from drooling. He began licking up and down his chest, earning moans, groans, and a gasp or two when he bit down on his nipple.

Both boys knew that they wanted eachother, so Axel began undoing Roxas' flannel pj pants, not having to do anything but a draw string which he pulled the nice bow out with his teeth. He pulled his pants off and tossed them to the floor along with Roxas' shirt.

Now both only remained in boxers, since Axel hadn't bothered to put his clothes back on after singing 'Pretty I'm so Pretty'.

Roxas moaned, his erection visible through his boxers. Axel pulled his own boxers off with a swift pull and tossed them to the floor in one swift movment. He didn't take long before he took Roxas' boxers and tossed them to the floor aswell, joining the pile.

Axel pressed three fingers to Roxas' mouth, "Suck." he said, his smirk still plastered on that cocky face of his. Roxas did as he was told and sucked on his fingers, coating each finger in saliva evenly.

When Axel thought they were wet enough, he pulled them out of his mouth and tapped the head of Roxas' erection with the three moisened fingers, "Just relax..." he said, the taps resulting in a choked moan.

Axel pressed a finger into Roxas, a gasp in return, thrusting the finger in and out, the second soon joining in. "A-Ahhhhhh~!" Roxas yelled as they began to scizzor his insides apart, stretching him out. It wasn't long after that the third finger went in, following the scizzoring motion.

Axel pulled the fingers out and positioned himself about his little blond, "Ready?" he asked. Roxas nodded, "Y-Yeah..." he said. Axel slid himself in slowly, Roxas nearly screaming, but quickly forcing it into a loud moan, the best he could do to stay quieter.

Axel smiled once he was all the way in and slid himself out about half way before thrusting back in, quicker this time, Axel gasping as Roxas tightened up, "R-Rox...loosen up..." he muttered, the blond swallowing and taking in a deep breath. It seemed to help. "Roll your hips, it'll feel better..." he said. Axel continued to thrust in and out, drawing futher out and going faster each time, Roxas doing as he was told and gasping at the result.

Axel went even deeper when he did that. But, just like the other stuff Axel had done, he'd liked the feel, so he continued to do that until Axel hit something deep inside of Roxas that had him seeing bursting stars. He screamed when Axel hit it, unable to hold that one back. Axel smirked, knowing he'd found it, and thrusted again and again, ramming into that spot over and over.

Soon after that, Roxas came all over both of their stomachs, screaming Axel's name in the process. Said redhead knew he was reaching his peek, and asked Roxas if he wanted to pull out.

Surprisingly, Roxas said no. This kid was full of surprises tonight now wasn't he folks?

"Okay..." he said, thrusting in a few more times before screaming Roxas' name and cumming inside of the blond, the liquid exploding inside his stomach making him gasp and groan, his stomach quickly filling with warm liquid. He could swear his stomach grew a little.

Axel collapsed beside Roxas, panting, his body slick with sweat, his loose hairs sticking to his face. Roxas wasn't all that much different.

"You okay?" Axel asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah..."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"...yeah..."

"That makes two of us..." Axel chuckled, knowing he'd won him over, finally.

"Tired..." Roxas mumbled, rubbing his eyes like a 4 year old who'd just woken up from a nap. Axel thought it looked absolutly adorable.

"Then sleep..." Axel said.

"What about Zexion and Demyx...?" Roxas asked, yawning.

"Screw it. They know where they're sleeping and where the food is." Axel chuckled, cuddling up to Roxas.

"G'night Axel..." Roxas whispered, resting his head in the nape of Axel's neck before falling asleep.

"Night Roxy..." Axel replied, pulling the covers over their bottom halves in case Zex and Dem decided to walk in on them, before falling asleep himself, joining Roxas in dreamland.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"We finally got them together." Zexion said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I bet we made them both happy." Demyx replied, also in a hushed voice.

They were standing infront of the door, listening in on them. They had just heard Roxas admit he'd enjoyed it. Demyx had been the one to bring up Truth Or Dare, Zexion playing along, all in an attempt to get them together at last. And it worked.

"We should've did this earlier." Zexion murmured, sounding like he thought he was an idiot.

"Coulda, Shoulda, Woulda, Didn't." Dem replied, shrugging.

"I'm kinda ready for bed now, how about you?" Zexion asked, yawning as quietly as he could and stretching, revealing a strip of skin between his flannel t-shirt and the elastic of his pants.

Demyx stared for a moment before snapping himself back to reality and nodding, "Y-Yeah..." he agreed, allowing himself to be dragged back to the living room where Zexion had made himself a little bed from pillows and blankets on the floor and Demyx had the couch with a pillow and a comforter.

They climbed into their temporary beds and Zexion smiled up at the taller blond, "Good night, Demyx." he said.

"Night Zexy."

~~~The End~~~


End file.
